Ciastko z jabłkiem
by partofforever
Summary: Jesień z deszczem, wiatrem i pytaniami bez odpowiedzi dopada Harry'ego w obskurnym hotelu. Czy historia ciastka z jabłkiem podniesie go na duchu? Kontynuacja "Kwiatów pani Weasley".


**Ciastko z jabłkiem**

 _Kto teraz domu nie ma, już go nie zdobędzie.  
Kto jest samotny, ten zostanie sam.  
Czuwać i czytać, listy pisać będzie  
długie i po alejach - tam i sam -  
błąkać się w liści niespokojnym pędzie. _

Rainer Maria Rilke, _Dzień jesieni_

Harry Potter wyjrzał przez zabrudzoną szybę na pogrążoną we mgle londyńską ulicę i westchnął.

Od jego ostatniego spotkania z Tomem Riddle'em minęło dokładnie siedemset dziewięćdziesiąt siedem dni, dwie godziny, siedemnaście minut i około dziesięciu sekund. I chociaż tym razem nie wątpił już, że do tego spotkania rzeczywiście doszło – zasuszony bukiet zwisający z haczyka pod sufitem był wystarczającym dowodem – sam przed sobą nie mógł ukryć wyraźnego zniecierpliwienia.

Od jakiegoś czasu łapał się na czekaniu. Właściwie nie wiedział, _na co_ czeka, ale czuł dziwne napięcie, jakby już za chwilę coś miało się wydarzyć. Było to dość męczące doznanie, a kiedy tylko na świecie zaczynała panować jesień, odnosił wrażenie, że poczucie niepokoju się pogłębia.

Oczywiście mógłby to zrzucić na karb przygnębiającej pogody, ale czyż do tej pory jesień nie była jego ulubioną porą roku? Jesień oznaczała koniec wakacji, a to przez kilka wspaniałych lat oznaczało z kolei powrót do Hogwartu, liście sypiące się z drzew otaczających zamek, sok dyniowy i pierwsze treningi quidditcha. Złoto drzew powoli przechodziło w szarość, z czasem ciepłe popołudnia zmieniały się w szare wieczory, ale w Hogwarcie bez względu na pogodę czuł się szczęśliwy.

Dlaczego więc teraz nie potrafił cieszyć się powoli płynącymi po niebie chmurami? Podejrzewał, że jakiś związek mogło mieć z tym jego własne niezdecydowanie. Z niewiadomych powodów od tych kilku lat trwał w zawieszenie – niezrozumiałym i przede wszystkim irracjonalnym. Jego przyjaciele zakładali rodziny, budowali domy, zaczynali pracę, a on? Żył gdzieś poza tym wszystkim, jakby nie dotyczyły go sprawy dnia powszedniego. Jakby jego czas minął bezpowrotnie, a właściwie raczej jakby nigdy nie nadszedł. Czas Voldemorta minął, a czas Harry'ego Pottera dla większości przeminął mniej więcej w tym samym momencie.

Fakt, początkowo cieszył się z tego nowo nabytego spokoju. Nikt nie zaglądał mu już do listów, a tym bardziej do głowy, jak miała w zwyczaju Rita Skeeter, na ulicach mugolskiego Londynu czuł się częścią bezimiennego tłumu, w którym był po prostu kolejnym szarym obywatelem, zmierzającym w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

I choć powinien się tą wolnością napawać, nie potrafił. Czy rzeczywiście był tak zepsuty i żądny sławy, jak przez lata twierdzili Malfoy i Snape? A może po prostu nie potrafił odnaleźć swojej drogi w tym nowym, innym świecie? Miał wrażenie, że kiedy inni spokojnie poddali się prądom życia, on nieustannie próbował się im sprzeciwić. Myślał, że być może ma to jakiś związek z jego gryfońską naturą, ale czy Ron, Hermiona i Neville nie byli Gryfonami jak i on? A jednak im udało się zacząć żyć naprawdę, dorośle, kiedy on pozostał gdzieś na progu tego życia, jak wieczny chłopiec, nie do końca dziecko, ale też nie dorosły.

Nie potrafił podjąć decyzji. Rozważał tak wiele różnych opcji, mógł zająć się wieloma rzeczami – mógł grać profesjonalnie w quidditcha, mógł pracować w Ministerstwie Magii, mógł nawet wyjechać na drugi koniec świata, by zacząć poszukiwania chrapaków krętorogich. Nie zrobił jednak żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego zameldował się w jakimś poślednim hotelu i spoglądał teraz przez okno, nie zastanawiając się nawet, na co patrzy.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy piekarz opuszczał już rolety nad wystawą. Harry znał mężczyznę z widzenia – nie bez przyczyny nazywano tę piekarnię najlepszą w okolicy; choć była mała i niezbyt okazała, często ją odwiedzał. Szczególnie lubił ciastko z jabłkiem, chrupiące i z taką ilością cynamonu, że od razu przypominały mu się święta w Hogwarcie. Podobno to dziadek obecnego właściciela obmyślił przepis i był on przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie wraz z całym interesem.

Harry poczuł nagle nieznoszący sprzeciwu apetyt właśnie na jedno z tych ciastek. Co prawda podświadomie obawiał się, że wszystkie są już wyprzedane, ale czy naprawdę tak ciężko było zejść na dół i się o tym przekonać? Ten krótki spacer powinien dobrze mu zrobić. Za dużo myślał. Może powinien częściej zdawać się na takie zachcianki jak ta? Cóż, może nie był to _najlepszy_ przykład – jeśli nie zacznie panować nad zjadanymi wypiekami, może wkrótce zacząć przypominać wuja Vernona, a przecież wcale nie byli spokrewnieni...

Jak się okazało, zza szyby pogoda nie wyglądała w najmniejszym stopniu na tak nieprzyjemną, jak była w rzeczywistości – przejmujące zimno ogarnęło go, gdy tylko wyszedł na ulicę i przez krótką, ulotną chwilę pomyślał, że to dementorzy czają się gdzieś w okolicy. Mgła, chłód, to lepkie poczucie beznadziejności ogarniające go coraz bardziej... Nie, przecież to niemożliwe. Gdyby w Londynie grasowali dementorzy, wiedziałby o tym, prawda? Miał wystarczająco wielu znajomych w Ministerstwie, żeby dostawać takie wiadomości z pierwszej ręki. Powinien przestać szukać winnego i zwyczajnie wziąć się za siebie.

Z tą myślą przekroczył próg piekarni, nie bardzo podniesiony na duchu.

\- Już zamykamy... - zaczął przepraszająco właściciel, ale przerwał w pół zdania, rozpoznając stałego klienta: - To pan! Przepraszam, zupełnie nie poznałem w tym kapturze. Okropna pogoda, prawda? Zaraz zamykam, ale jeszcze zdążę coś panu sprzedać – uśmiechnął się miło, a Harry poczuł, że musi się zmusić do takiej samej odpowiedzi. Co się nim działo?

\- Poproszę ciastko z jabłkiem – powiedział, siląc się na lekki ton. Dlaczego tak trudno mu to przyszło?

\- Z jabłkiem? - Właściciel rozejrzał się z lekką desperacją po lokalu. - Akurat tych już nie mam, rozeszły się dzisiaj wyjątkowo szybko...

\- To przez macierzankę – jakiś starszy pan wyszedł zza drzwi, opierając się na drewnianej lasce. - Poszukaj na zapleczu, Henry. A ja zajmę czymś naszego klienta.

\- Jesteś pewien, dziadku? - Henry, bo tak najwyraźniej nazywał się właściciel, spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na staruszka, jakby obawiał się, że w każdej chwili może wyzionąć ducha. - Tata mówił, że nie czujesz się zbyt dobrze, powinieneś leżeć w łóżku...

\- Nie dzisiaj, Henry, nie dzisiaj! - Oczy mężczyzny rozjaśniły się nagle, jakby przypomniał sobie coś bardzo miłego. - Choćbym to miało być ostatnie ciastko, jakie sprzedam, idź już i znajdź je szybko, mój chłopcze.

Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na dziadka spode łba, po czym lekko wzruszył ramionami, akceptując swoją przegraną pozycję i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi na zaplecze.

W sklepie zapanowała cisza. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że o szyby uderza deszcz, ciężki i agresywny. Na posadzce dostrzegł biegnącą wzdłuż płytek długą rysę.

\- Tamtego dnia też była taka pogoda – oznajmił nagle były właściciel, a widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Harry'ego, dodał: - Kiedy ułożyłem przepis na ciastko z jabłkiem.

\- To musiało być bardzo dawno temu – odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na pooraną zmarszczkami twarz. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to, co powiedział, nie zabrzmiało zbyt miło: - Przepraszam, nie chciałem...

\- Nie martw się – przerwał mu dziadek Henry'ego, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Wiem przecież, że jestem stary. Taka jest kolej rzeczy – rodzimy się i umieramy, a pomiędzy tymi widełkami czasu robimy to i owo. Ja na przykład prowadziłem piekarnię i śmiem twierdzić, że nie był to najgorszy pomysł na życie – uśmiechnął się znowu, a Harry odniósł przez krótki moment wrażenie, że to Dumbledore siedzi przed nim, tak podobny był ten uśmiech. Coś ukłuło go w klatce, ale po chwili zniknęło.

\- To był dzień bardzo podobny do tego – odezwał się znów mężczyzna, bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego, spoglądając przez wystawową szybę na zatopioną w deszczu ulicę. Od czasu do czasu jakiś przechodzień mijał w pośpiechu piekarnię, nawet do niej nie zaglądając. - Och tak, bardzo, bardzo podobny...

\- Proszę mi opowiedzieć. - Harry również wyjrzał przez okno. Jakaś kobieta w butach na obcasach starała się jednocześnie rozmawiać przez telefon i utrzymać parasolkę nad głową. Silny wiatr targał jej związane w koński ogon włosy.

\- Tego dnia skomponowałem przepis na ciastko z jabłkiem, chociaż nic tego nie zapowiadało...

…

Wyjrzał przez okno na pogrążoną w deszczu ulicę. Jakiś przechodzień w długim płaszczu próbował ochronić się przed ulewą rozłożoną gazetą. Pojedynczy samochód rozjaśnił na chwilę witryny sklepów i wzburzył wodę w kałużach.

Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim ostatnio działo.

 _Tom, czy to prawda, że nie przyjąłeś posady w Hogwarcie? Tom, czy to prawda, że pracujesz u Borgina i Burkesa? Tom, czy to prawda..._

Miał dość tych wszystkich pytań i tych ludzi, tak bardzo przejętych tym, co miał zamiar robić z własnym życiem. Jaki mieli w tym interes? Żaden, dokładnie. Chcieli co najwyżej móc się nim pochwalić, pławić się w jego sukcesach, w jego świetle, w jego... chwale. Nic nie obchodziło ich, co naprawdę myślał, jak się czuł, jak bardzo miał ich wszystkich dość.

Miał ochotę coś rozbić, rzucić czymś o ścianę, zupełnie jak w tym filmie, który widział ostatnio w mugolskim kinie, tym o wojnie secesyjnej. Może gdyby poszedł na wojnę, trochę by mu ulżyło? Dobre, stare sposoby na rozładowywanie napięcia. Może gdyby kogoś... Nie, nie powinien o tym myśleć, nie teraz, kiedy najchętniej zamordowałby pierwszą napotkaną na ulicy osobę, obojętnie, mugola czy czarodzieja, wszyscy byli tak samo bezwartościowi, wszyscy tak samo nie rozumieli!

A może jednak mógłby? Może mógłby wyjść z tego ciasnego pokoju, zejść do holu po starych schodach, ignorując odłażącą od ścian farbę, przywitać się z panną Smith, pracującą w recepcji - mógłby się założyć, że w duchu go uwielbiała, jakaż była głupia! - a potem przespacerować się po okolicy, wypatrując odpowiedniej ofiary. Mógłby użyć własnych rąk, mógłby użyć różdżki, to nie miało znaczenia. Na końcu i tak zobaczyłby tylko zimne, puste oczy, a chwilę wcześniej oglądałby uciekające z nich życie. Czy to prawda, że przed śmiercią widzi się cały swój ziemski los? Nie mogło go to obchodzić mniej. Tak jak on nie obchodził nikogo, tak i inni nie obchodzili jego.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że czuje ból. Spojrzał na własną dłoń i zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że nieświadomie połamał gęsie pióro, prezent od Abraxasa Malfoya. Przeklął się w duchu - to było jego ostatnie przyzwoite pióro, a teraz zamiast pióra trzymał w dłoni połamane odłamki wbijające się boleśnie w skórę.

Właściwie dlaczego tu były? Ach tak, miał odpowiedzieć na list, to on wyprowadził go z równowagi.

Dumbledore. Spodziewał się po tym człowieku wszystkiego, ale z pewnością nie tego, że nagle zacznie się przejmować, co jego były uczeń robi w wolnym czasie. Nauczyciel obserwował go od tego nieszczęsnego pierwszego dnia, od kiedy uznał go za złodzieja, wtedy, w sierocińcu. Nigdy nie dał mu szansy takiej jak innym uczniom, nigdy. Może to sobie wmawiał, może Dumbledore rzeczywiście przejmował się jego losem - zresztą nie tylko on wyraził zaniepokojenie jego decyzjami, Slughorn chyba płakał nad swoim listem, jeśli wierzyć plamom na atramencie - ale on po prostu nie mógł, nie chciał mu pokazać, jak bardzo jest zagubiony.

Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Z sobą, z życiem, z przyszłością, która jeszcze nie nadeszła, a którą przecież poznał. Przynajmniej po części. Wspomnienia, które poznał tej odległej już zimowej nocy wydawały się prawie surrealistyczne, tak trudno było w nie uwierzyć. A jednak wiedział, że byłby zdolny zrobić to wszystko - mógłby panować, mógłby rozkazywać, mógłby... zabijać.

Dlaczego znów tak łatwo było mu o tym myśleć? Był czas, kiedy czuł wstręt na samą myśl o zabiciu kogokolwiek. Bał się tego, co może się stać, tego, że być może przyszłość, na którą tak niecierpliwie czeka, nigdy się nie wydarzy.

Nie chciał zranić Harry'ego, ale im dłużej o nim myślał i im więcej czasu mijało od ich ostatniego spotkania, tym częściej w jego głowie pojawiała się myśl, początkowo cicha i skutecznie zbywana wzruszeniem ramion, z czasem coraz silniejsza i bardziej natarczywa - co, jeśli, to był jedyny sposób na bycie częścią jego życia? Co, jeśli on, Tom, nie mógł w żaden sposób zaistnieć w życiu Harry'ego, ale ten drugi on mógłby to zrobić? Jak kusząca była ta myśl - być jego życiem i śmiercią, pytaniem bez odpowiedzi, na zawsze nierozwiązaną zagadką, dręczącą nawet po zwycięstwie? Mógłby to zrobić. Wystarczył jeden krok, jedna decyzja. Miał wrażenie, że od miesięcy balansuje na krawędzi szaleństwa, starając się zachować równowagę między rozpaczą i opętaniem.

Coś huknęło.

Podskoczył ze zdziwienia, szukając źródła niespodziewanego hałasu. Przez chwilę był pewien, że to jakiś czarodziej aportował się w okolicy, może nawet sam Dumbledore, wiedziony sobie tylko znanymi powodami i przeczuciami, stał tuż za drzwiami, z tym swoim pół-uśmiechem... Jednak na ulicy nie działo się nic podejrzanego. To tylko piekarz wypakowywał ciężkie palety z samochodu i rozsypał je z trzaskiem na chodniku.

 _Piekarnia_ , pomyślał z pogardą. _Kto chciałby pracować w takim miejscu?_

I choć jego głowa najchętniej pogrążyłaby się w kolejnej ciemnej i pełnej niechęci tyradzie, żołądek miał zupełnie inne zdanie na ten temat.

Spojrzał ponownie na piekarza, teraz walczącego ze stertą ciemnych blaszek. Deszcz rozmywał mu nieco wizję, ale mógłby się założyć, że blaszki pełne były czegoś smacznego. Co prawda powinien wydać ostatnie oszczędności raczej na nowe pióro niż na słodycze, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Jak dotąd tylko jednej osobie nie potrafił odmówić - samemu sobie.

 _I Harry'emu,_ dodał po chwili w myślach, prawie się uśmiechając. Jeszcze trochę, tylko trochę czasu i znajdzie jakąś inną drogę. Musiało istnieć jakieś inne rozwiązanie, jakiś łaskawy dla niego los. Musiał myśleć o Harrym i nie pogrążać się w rozpaczy. To, co czuł, było silniejsze niż czas. To coś postawiło na jego drodze chłopca z innego świata, świata, który jeszcze nie nastał. I jeśli czas nie mógł go pokonać, to znaczy, że istniała jakaś droga. Szansa, choćby i jej cień. Nadzieja, w którą nigdy nie wierzył, pojawiła się i w jego sercu.

Ignorując deszcz, przebiegł szybko na drugą stronę ulicy bez płaszcza i przekroczył próg piekarni.

W środku było tak ciepło i przytulnie, że przez dłuższą chwilę musiał się zastanawiać, gdzie ostatnio poczuł się tak przyjemnie. W powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach wypieków, marmolady i lukru. I owoców - był pewien, że są tu gdzieś pieczone jabłka, zupełnie takie jak te, które podawano jesienią w Hogwarcie. Prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na odrapane ściany i stare półki - wydawało mu się, że ktoś w holu mówił ostatnio, ze lokal zmienił właściciela, a przedtem był tu sklep z częściami samochodowymi.

\- Przepraszam, jeszcze nie otwarte - jakiś głos sprowadził go na ziemię.

Mężczyzna, ten sam, który wcześniej walczył z uciekającymi paletami, stał za ladą w roboczym białym stroju. Bez wątpienia był Mugolem – widywał takich w okolicy sierocińca, właściwie ten chłopak, chyba niewiele starszy od niego, mógłby być nawet jego współmieszkańcem. Znał te twarze o zagubionych oczach i nie znosił ich, nienawidził niepewności i strachu, który tak łatwo mógł w nich wywołać.

Odetchnął głęboko. Musiał zacząć nad tym panować, inaczej mógł zwyczajnie nie doczekać przyszłości. Cynamon, jabłko, konfitura. Przyszedł tu po coś do jedzenia. Być może to właśnie był pierwszy krok drogi, której tak usilnie szukał.

\- Naprawdę nie ma pan nic na sprzedaż? - zapytał, starając się brzmieć beztrosko. Nie było to łatwe; nie przywykł do proszenia.

\- Cóż, oficjalnie otwieram dopiero rano... - zaczął właściciel, ale widząc wyraz twarzy swojego pierwszego klienta najwyraźniej nieco się złamał. - Może mógłbym panu dać coś do spróbowania, to nowy przepis... - mówiąc to, zniknął na chwilę na zapleczu, po czym wrócił z tacą pełną okrągłych placków. - Ciastko z jabłkiem, przepis oczywiście tradycyjny, ale z zupełnie nowym podejściem, proszę spróbować.

Poczęstował się i po pierwszym kęsie musiał walczyć z chęcią zjedzenia całości w trzech gryzach. Starał się zachować twarz, ale było to naprawdę trudne – może ten człowiek był Mugolem, ale jego wypieki mogłyby spokojnie leżeć w Miodowym Królestwie obok Karaluchowego Bloku. Ale co właściwie czuł? Jabłko i cynamon, tego był pewien. I coś jeszcze, coś słodkiego...

\- To konfitura różana? - zapytał na głos, dziwiąc się, że jego głos brzmi tak entuzjastycznie.

\- Tak, tak! Smakuje panu? - Piekarz był wyraźnie zachwycony. - Mało kto łączy różę z jabłkiem, ale ja uwielbiam to zestawienie. Proszę zjeść jeszcze jedno!

Nie dał się namawiać i sięgnął po drugie ciastko. Było równie smaczne jak pierwsze, choć pod koniec miał już wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje. Może za dużo było w tym wszystkim słodyczy? Może gdyby przełamać to czymś gorzkim...

\- Macierzanka – powiedział do siebie, myśląc o lekcji eliksirów w szóstej klasie. - Nalewka byłaby lepsza niż liście, zupełnie jak przy Felix Felicis.

\- Przepraszam, mówił pan coś? - Piekarz chyba obawiał się, że ciastko nie zdobyło jego uznania.

\- Macierzanka – powtórzył nieco głośniej, po czym spojrzał na resztę leżących na tacy ciastek: - Mógłbym zabrać jeszcze dwa? Na drogę.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście – mężczyzna chyba nie był przekonany co do macierzanki, jednak odprowadził swojego pierwszego klienta do drzwi z ukłonem, życząc udanej podróży. Mógłby się założyć, że jego rozmówca był dość rozbawiony tym pożegnaniem.

…

\- Oczywiście macierzanka w ciastku z jabłkiem wydawała mi się wtedy bardzo dziwnym pomysłem, ale jakoś nie mogłem o nim zapomnieć. Widzisz, chłopcze, nigdy więcej nie spotkałem tego tajemniczego młodzieńca. Wypytywałem o niego w okolicy, kiedy interes zaczął iść do przodu, ta jego macierzanka bardzo mi pomogła... - Stary piekarz podniósł wzrok. Za oknem chmury zaczęły się przerzedzać i ostatnie promienie listopadowego słońca rozświetliły kałuże. - Nikt go nie znał, nikt nie widział. Pewnie wyruszył w swoją podróż.

\- I już nie wrócił? - dopowiedział Harry, myśląc o przeszłości, która nie mogła być jego własną. Poczuł, że znów ogarnia go przygnębienie – jaką drogą powinien iść, by trafić do celu, którego nawet nie znał? Gdyby tylko miał pewność, że Tom gdzieś tam jest, że nie zmienił zdania. Nie ufał własnym uczuciom, a co dopiero czyimś. Gdyby tylko na jego drodze mógł stanąć jakiś macierzankowy posłaniec...

\- Nie wrócił – potwierdził dziadek, uśmiechając się do świata za szybą. - Zostało mi po nim tylko imię: Tom Riddle. Widzisz, pannę Smith zawsze łatwo było przekupić słodyczami.

* * *

 _ **AN** : Nie mam pojęcia, skąd biorą się kolejne części tego cyklu (choć akurat z tą mógł mieć jakiś związek Mieczysław Fogg, uczelnia odbierająca życie i macierzanka w materiałach do kolokwium z farmakognozji), ale to zapewne nie koniec._


End file.
